halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cortezsniper
First Warning Vandalism is not permitted. I've tried to note problems in your articles so they can be improved to improve the overall quality of the site. That doesn't give you an excuse to vandalise my pages. okay, sorry I'm not kidding I thought you erased all my stuff on the actual page and didn't just write on the talk page Sure, just add your name to the private list. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:11, 17 July 2008 (UTC) cool. Signature Just copy and paste my sig onto your own template and customize it how you like: Template: BA Sig-- Thanks Baracus you're really cool!-Cortezsniper Well... What is the link stated as? I know it has a Template: in front of it right?-- Nevermind! place two of these, {, in front and two of these, }, behind Cs Sig. It should look like this: -- Dang! You're most welcome.-- I live in Ontario. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:27, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Cool. Have you had fish in the Maritimes? Or have you gone to the Maritimes? Or do you even like fish?- Well I suppose I could help in the grammatical structure, though I'd do a better job showing you how I would prefer it be written. If you looked at one or two of my articles perhaps, or if you're trying to write a story, then I'd suggest looking at some of the stories I've done here http://daniel-gleebits.deviantart.com/ Oh, and I suggest writing your name, or making a link to your page in future so that people know who you are when you post a message-- You're welcome.-- Uh... bro... Kanna is over. -- Sgt. johnson 03:48, 11 December 2008 (UTC) THNX! Thanks! RE: Unrealistic No Spartan has Security armor, remove it and you can remove the template. Interesting I meant that to write an article from first person is uncommon. You should be commended for being original. RE: Pictures Dear Cortezsniper, Thanks for your correspondence. :) If you have a capture card, you can record live RBG and sound from your TV, turn it into a movie file, and take PRTSCRN screenshots from that (although not at very good resolution); it would be much easier to just use Bungie.net / Xbox Live. Hope it helped. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:41, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel left out... but in this curent RP I'm haveing with Uasp, Zamra, and Rama there just is no major role for a Grunt... but if you wish to be in one of our other RPs just ask Uasp, Zamra, and Rama. It's fine with me, I just don't know about them. Your Elite: Gotru 'Narzonee Just a few questions, Conserns, and an update: 1. Gotru... did you get his first name from Dragon Ball Z? 2. He's an Ascetic AND a Commando? That may cause problems... 3. I listed your caracter in the Sangheili Ascetic Corps as an Ascetic Captain, because of your silver armour.